


A Broken Night

by SebbyCielsKnight (SkiiDiesu)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiiDiesu/pseuds/SebbyCielsKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has a moment of weakness and Sebastian witnesses it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Night

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Ciel's character song and depression and pity is over whelming
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRKifmJmv20

 

Sebastian had just tucked Ciel into bed when the boy lowered his eyes and looked at Sebastian with great sadness. Today was a sad day. The town held a festival for children and their parents, to help create family moment and help broken families realize hope. It had been the queen's idea. But Ciel wasn't aware of such an event and neither had Sebastian. They had marched into town on their way to a crime scene when they crossed the event. Young children had been laughing with joy, little girls being propped up on their father's shoulders, young boys skipping aside their mothers, everything was painful.

Ciel just stared at them and closed his eyes, pushing through the crowd, keeping his mind set at the task at hand but Sebastian stared down at him. His aura was saddened and filled with pain. Everything he said pertaining to the case came out in a different tone than usual. 

"Sebastian...." Ciel whispered as Sebastian placed his hand on the knob of the bedroom's door "Stay with me...."

"My Lord-"

"I didn't ask for a comment...." There was a long moment of silence and Sebastian questioned if Ciel had fallen asleep, but the young boy turned around contract glowing slightly. There was an order about to be placed but Ciel stood silenced. 

"Bocchan... are you alright?" Sebastian asked looking at him with soft eyes.

"...no...I've forgetten what it feels like to loved... to be embraced like I'm the worlds greatest gift.... to laugh and enjoy myself... it was all taken from me... and I want it back"

"Sir?"

"...." Ciel grew quiet and hid his face in the pillow. He was crying silently and Sebastian looked at him stunned. He lowered his eyes at his master and walked over to him. He sat himself on the edge of the bed.

"Bocchan..." Sebastian said softly but Ciel kept his face in to the pillow "Please look at me sir" 

Ciel ignored him for a few seconds but slowly sat up. He kept his head bowed, avoiding the eyes staring at him. Sebastian reached over and pulled Ciel in his arms, keeping him wrapped in the blanket. Ciel's eyes widened in slight shock and just as he was about to protest Sebastian hugged him tighter and kissed his scarred eye. "I'm no father figure but I'm the closest thing you have. You're shattered and broken. You're lost and cold, but you're stronge and determined. Don't think for one moment that you're not a gift, for you sir are a gift to me."

Ciel sat in his lap, accepting the embrace and the words, enjoying them, even though he knew the real meaning behind the words he allowed himself to believe they were being spoken to him from his father. His father, Vincent Phantomhive. The one he played catch with and read with, the one he play fought with and sat by the fireplace with...

"You're a jewel in the cruel world, you stick out of all this chaos and take control. You're beauty is fought over by many, but only I can hold you and keep you safe"

Ciel pretended those were the words from his mother, Rachel Phantomhive. The women who hugged and kissed him when he cried, made him delicious snacks and fixed up his boo boo's, the one who read him to sleep every night and gave him a warm smile everytime he looked back at her...

"We love you Ciel" Sebastian whispered in his ear and Ciel was convinced it was his parents. He hugged Sebastian tightly and the tears flowed down.

"I love you too! Why'd you leave me! Why'd you leave me here alone!.... I miss you's... I need you's" He cried deeper into Sebastian's shoulders and he stood there clenching onto him. Sebastian kept quiet as Ciel cried himself to sleep. Surely his young master will be tired and cranky tomorrow morning but hopefully the depression will lighten up. Sebastian laid Ciel back down into the bed, tucking the blanket securley around him. 

"A moment of weakness... Makes you all the more delicious when you're pain seeps through. I can see you're motivation growing stronger. I crave you so much more now" Sebastian said to himself with a smirk. He looked over Ciel one last time and hummed to himself. He picked up the candles and walked out the room. "I must prepare for tomorrow now"


End file.
